


[art] your mother keeps a spreadsheet

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s05e01 The Crowening, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Cardstock cutout of David in Moira's blonde wig.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	[art] your mother keeps a spreadsheet

"You'd better remember which nails you pulled those wigs from, 'cause your mother keeps a speadsheet!"

8"x8" actual size 

Please don't repost!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the best way to photograph these. I tried scanning this one like the others but the colors where all off but just photographing doesn't give it the same depth.
> 
> Come visit me on [ tumblr! ](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
